Megamix: The Ringer/Transcript
logos play. The last one to play is the Bethesda Softworks logo, which is set over a black background to go along with the next shot. The camera slowly pans upwards from the logo to show a view of space, with stars all around. While the camera is moving up, a small shot of Earth can be seen. The camera keeps panning upwards, and a large ship moves into the shot. The camera stops panning as the entire ship is is now in view. *''cuts to the interior of the ship. The camera focuses on two Exiled servants walking towards a large sliding door. The sliding door opens as the two servants walk into the throne room of the ship. Hahkioa, the leader of the Exiled, is seen sitting on the largest throne in the middle. The two servants bow down and then get up.'' *'Exiled Servant #1': My lord, we are now close in proximity to Earth. Should we begin our attack plan? *'Hahkioa': up from his throne There's no better time to begin than now. *'Exiled Servant #2': Of course, my lord. *'Exiled Servant #1': My lord, would you mind going over the attack plan? *'Hahkioa': voice It's not complicated. It's not something anyone else needs to get involved with. *'Exiled Servant #1': W-why not? You sure you won't need help? *'Hahkioa': evilly I'm positive of it. walks to the windows of the ship behind his throne, looking at the view of Earth What I have planned will be completely unexpected. *'Exiled Servant #2': And what is that, my lord? *''cuts to a shot of Hahkioa's face which is zooming in slowly. As it zooms in, he starts to laugh evilly, which grows louder the more the camera zooms in.'' *''music plays as Hahkioa and the two Exiled servants are shown walking throughout the halls of the ship. Another door is shown as the trio walk through it. The room is revealed to be the main weapons room of the ship. The two Exiled servants stop walking, but Hahkioa keeps walking at a slower pace. He looks to his left, and Zenlok is shown standing near the control panel. They both nod at each other. Hahkioa walks up to the control panel, and a large red button is shown. Hahkioa slams the button, and the screen goes to black.'' *''[Title card: Megamix]'' *''black screen that the title card is set over fades to blue to show a clear sky. The camera moves down to an outside view of the Park. Jumpcut to the inside of the park where Sonic can be seen playing on an Xbox with Nate. They are both playing Halo 4 splitscreen'' *'Nate': C'mon, dude! I saw you look at my screen, don't do that shit! *'Sonic': Oh, so now you know how it feels, huh? How does it feel!? *'Tails': offscreen Sonic, you almost done down there? We have to get back to Mobius soon! *'Sonic': up We'll be done soon! Just have to put this guy in his place! *'Nate': Not if I have anything to say about it! *''screen cuts to a view of the TV, as the player on the top screen (Sonic) kills the player in the bottom screen (Nate).'' *'Announcer (in-game)': Game over. *'Nate': look, then frustration What the fuck, dude!? I clearly shot you! *'Sonic': laughing No you didn't! See, I'm just more skilled! *'Tails': down the stairs woth boxes in his hand It sounds like you're done here. *'Sonic': Alright, Nate, see ya! *'Nate': I will get you next time. *'Tails': Dude, you couldn't even beat me. *''sighs. Sonic gives a peace sign as him and Tails walk out of the door'' *''walks down the stairs with Rtas'' *'Rtas': I am telling you, Halo 12 would be released someday. *'Thel': 343 still owns the aftertwo of us anyways. at Nate Where's Sonic? I thought he wished to continue to play with you. *'Nate': cuts to Nate turning the Xbox off He had to leave. Tails was with him, so it sounded important. Don't you two have to leave as well? I saw Master Chief outside as well, but he doesn't look like he's leaving with Sonic. *'Thel': You have Mobi to play games with anyway, he's just asleep. *'Rtas': Yeah, we won't be gone for very long. Just making some visits somewhere else. It's not like this place is very full. Most people have gone back to their hometowns. *'Nate': Well, no wonder I feel so lonely. At least things are uneventful. *'Thel': Eh, I think that's boring, but it's just my opinion. *'Nate': I'm not a fan of cheating death. You guys have fun. waves Thel and Rtas towards the door *''appears as he ran through the door passed Thel and Rtas'' *'Selon': heavily Nate! We most definitely have a problem! *'Nate': Woah, calm down! What is it? *'Selon': sighs See for yourself on the news. *'Nate': around and turns the TV on. Nate changes the channel to the news station What about the news? *'News Reporter (on TV)': It's a sunny day outside, and the weather is also cooperating, so it's a great time to go outside. *'Nate': What were you so nervous about? You guys have to leave anyway. *''sighs and walks out. Thel looks at Rtas, and Rtas shrugs his shoulders. Thel and Rtas both leave'' *'Nate': sighs Now I have to wake Mobi up. Lazy bastard. *'Mobius': offscreen I've up for a while, fucking moron! *''cuts to a view of the entire city of Elmore. The scene the cuts to a shot of the Watterson's house. Zim and Gumball are walking up the driveway.'' *'Zim': I am telling you, there can be a new enemy far worst than Jul. *'Gumball': Nah, that's probably nothing. Besides, we already dealt with the robots before. *'Zim': You know that I am a little concern about- *''door to the house opens, revealing a slightly older looking Nicole'' *'Nicole': Ugh, Gumball! You're late! *'Gumball': Late for what? I thought I was on time. *'Nicole': and rolls her eyes Just get in. *''and Gumball look at each other, shrug, and then walk into the house'' *'Nicole': I have to admit, I was kind of worried about you when you left the house the first time. *'Gumball': I never thought you needed my help with anything ever since you became part alien or something. *'Nicole': Well, you aren't wrong. I believe that we have some other guests coming soon too. *''appears as he opened the door'' *'Sakan': Zim! Gumball! There are some unfortunate news for me to tell you both! *'Zim': sighs What is it? *'Sakan': There is an attack approaching! We don't have much time to prepare! *''snickers, then starts laughing. Sakan gives her a dumbfounded look'' *'Nicole': Oh, come on! You think there'd be an attack on this type of day? *''knock on the door is heard. The door then opens, and Zack and Ashley appear'' *'Zack': Zim! Gumball! There is an attack approaching! We don't have- *'Sakan': That's what I have been trying to tell them! *'Gumball': I don't think it would happen anyway. You're probably just overreacting. *''cuts to Sonic with Shadow, Knuckles and Silver at Mobius'' *'Sonic': Hey, Shadow! Long time, no see! *'Shadow': I don't want you to ever say that to me again. *'Sonic': chuckles Why, you've grown sick of it already? *'Silver': You know exactly why he hates it, Sonic. *'Knuckles': sarcastically Oh, yeah, it totally hasn't gotten annoying after, what, 15 years of saying it? *'Sonic': Right, so what did you call us over here for, Tails? *'Tails': I already told you! I have something really important to show you! *'Sonic': Or maybe it's just another way to get Amy to jump me again. *''Silver, Tails and Knuckles all snicker'' *'Knuckles': Just tell her you don't want her, dude. *'Sonic': I've told her that a million times already! She still does it! *''five enter Tails' workshop'' *'Tails': Okay, so I've been working on this thing for quite a while now. *'Sonic': Is it another Tornado? *'Tails': N-no? Not even close. *'Shadow': Is it a weapon of mass destruction? *'Tails': What!? No! *'Knuckles': Then get on with it and show us! *''camera pans towards a large object that is covered by a piece of cloth. Tails walks in front of the camera, next to the object. Tails sighs and pulls the cloth off. As the object is about to be revealed, the camera cuts back to the other 4.'' *'Sonic': Uh...Tails? What is that? *'Tails (offscreen)': What's wrong? *'Shadow': Tails? What in the hell is...this? *''cuts back to what Tails has unvieled. It is a giant ship, similar to the Blue Typhoon from the Sonic X series. The camera then goes to a back and forth sequence between both shots depending on which character is speaking.'' *'Tails': Is there anything I should do with it? I'm not entirely sure if it's done either, don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong. *'Sonic': But what will we use this for? *'Shadow': I don't see any real use for it, unless things get bad and we'd need to go to space again. *'Knuckles': Don't remind me. Being up there for so long messes with your head, you know? *'Silver': As if your head isn't messed up already. *'Knuckles': Hey! *'Tails': I mean...that kind of is what I designed it for. You never know when we could be under attack again. *'Silver': shrugs It's a necessary precaution. *'Sonic': Well, I guess if you think about it in that way...this is pretty impressive! Thanks for making our lives easier, Tails! *'Tails': chuckles You're welcome. *''cuts to Master Chief, Thel, Rtas, Sakan, and Selon all riding in their ship. Out of the windshield, a small missile is seen falling from the sky in the distance.'' *'Master Chief': Oh, shit. I'm guessing this is the attack you two were warning the rest about. *'Sakan': Wait, what!? *'Selon': I thought they would strike at nighttime, when no one was awake. *'Thel': It's always nighttime at least somewhere in the world. I suppose that they thought now would be the perfect time. *'Rtas': We have to alert the rest! *'Master Chief': We can't. They don't have any way of communicating with us down there. *'Sakan': So we just sit here and let this happen!? *'Master Chief': It's our only choice! We're too far away from the Park to turn around! *'Thel': The missile seems to be aimed for a nation called California. Maybe we can- *'Rtas': There's another one! *''cuts to a view outside of the ship. A second missile is seen falling towards the ground. The second missile is closer to the ground than the first, and is also in closer proximity to the ship'' *'Master Chief': Whoever these people are, they must have been holding a huge grudge against us. They're already resorting to nuclear warfare. Where did they even get these weapons!? *'Sakan': There's no time to explain! Just keep- *''second missile lands on the ground, causing a giant cloud to appear. Because of the shockwave, the ship is blown away at a very far speed. The camera cuts to a view of a snowy mountain, as the ship crash lands on top of it.'' *''cuts back to the Park. Nate and Mobius are watching TV when all of a sudden the show they are watching cuts to a "Breaking News" report. After the intro is finished, a nervous looking reporter shows up on screen.'' *'News Reporter (on TV)': heavily Th-this is uh...Channel 9 News, with a breaking news report. Uh...we've just received multiple reports that two nuclear missiles have struck down on American grounds. W-we are also receiving reports that missiles have dropped in multiple other locations around the world such as France, Germany, Japan, and China. scene cuts to the Watterson household. Everybody is looking shocked at the TV We cannot give you any updates on the destruction because of nuclear radiation. then cuts to Mobius (location), where Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver are also giving shocked looks Channel 9 News cannot confirm where these missiles are coming from. We don't know if any missiles are striking here, but we will keep you updated shortly. cuts to Theo's house, where he is giving a shocked look as well *'Theo': Wait, what? *''cuts to Theo walking outside his house, and seeing people on the streets running in multiple directions, screaming, and trampling each other over. Theo slowly looks up, as does the camera, as a giant missile is seen hurdling towards the land in the distance'' *'Theo': Oh, motherfucker! away *''cuts back to the Park. Nuclear sirens can be heard in the distance.'' *'Mobius': Are you fucking serious!? *'Nate': Nuclear warfare!? S-s-since when!? Where's the bomb shelter!? I know this city has one! *''scene cuts to Nate and Mobius running outside of the Park, revealing the same thing that Theo saw.'' *'Mobius': to the missile That thing is heading towards us, and fast! *'Nate': gasps I found one! runs towards a circular door embedded in the ground. *'Mobius': Really!? Well don't just stand there, open it! *''looks around him, witnessing the chaos that is going on around him. He spots an old looking black man lying on the street, appearing to be dying. Nate lets go of the handle of the shelter.'' *'Nate': Mobi, you open this. I have to save him. *'Mobius': Nate, where the hell are you going!? *''runs across the crowd of people, and helps the black man up on his feet'' *'Nate': Sir, you okay? We'll save you! to Mobius Mobi, have you gotten it open? *'Mobius': the door to the shelter Yup! Come on, we don't have much time! *''Mobius, and the unknown man climb down into the shelter, though no inside view is shown. As soon as the door closes, the scene cuts to Elmore in the Watterson residence. Nicole, Gumball, Zim, Zack and Ashley are all in the city center, with another chaotic scene. Once again, nuclear sirens are heard.'' *'Gumball': Mom! We won't find protection here! *'Zack': I think I know a place to hide! There happens to be a bomb shelter. *'Zim': Where can that be?! *'Ashley': Zack! What type of nuclear missles are those anyway?! *'Zack': Not sure. None of those missles were made by humanity. They seemed to be made from Forerunn- *'Ashley': a worried look Oh, that doesn't matter now! We're about to be blown to smitherines if we don't do something! Get us to a bomb shelter! Please! *'Zack': Right! I'm on it! *'Army Soldier (offscreen)': Alright, everyone, right this way! We're trying to fit in everyone we can! *'Zim': It seems that there's one right there. *'Army Soldier #2 (offscreen)': We'll be sending the participants down in a minute and a half! *'Gumball': Well, we have to get on that thing quick. *'Nicole': Leave it to me. Category:Transcripts